Imperfect
by Makorra123
Summary: In an AU. Korra is an international popstar.And Mako and Bolin win one of her contests.A story of how a bond started to form by the three.


Imperfect

_A great relationship isn't when the perfect couples come together. It's when the imperfect couples learn to love and treasure each other._

3 rd person

"Come on Bo hurry up. We're going to be late." said Mako crossing his arms.

"I'm coming hold on. I'm getting ready for my lady." said Bolin putting some product into his hair.

"Bolin you do realize there are probably millions of guys out there who want to date her and she's probably already in a relationship." said Mako rolling his eyes.

"You never know Mako maybe we'll win that contest I signed us up for and get to spend a whole day with Korra."

"Bo, get your head out of the clouds. She's an international pop star. Why would she go out with a random guy from Republic City? Besides she's probably staying here for a couple weeks."

"That's the same thing I said when you started dating Asami Sato a supermodel."

"That's totally different Asami's a supermodel Korra's a pop star I think pop star is a bigger title than supermodel."

"I don't need your negativity Mako let's just go."

The two brothers left their apartment and made their way to city hall for Korra's concert.

**(Scene change City Hall backstage)**

**KOV**

Ugh. This outfit is so itchy. I can't believe Mai made me wear this. Why does it have to be winter here. If it were summer I could wear something more comfortable. I wore a black and white stripped sweater that hugged me tight with a white tank top underneath, regular skinny jeans with a silver metal belt, gold earrings, and black pumps. I look like a prostitute.

"You're in 5 Korra." said Tenzin my manager.

"Ok thanks Tenzin."

I went through my vocal warm-ups and went behind the curtains. Hearing the roaring cheers of the crowd made me smile. This is why I wake up everyday to hear that my fans support me. The curtains rose and the crowd went crazy. I went up to the microphone and said.

"Hi everybody, this is my first time performing in Republic City and so far this city is amazing. Thank you for coming and enjoy the show." I said and headed towards my piano. This is what makes me different from other artists I use my real voice not auto tune. I began playing my favorite song.

**(Btw Korra's song is Waiting Outside the Lines by Greyson Chance.)**

**Mov**

I have to say this Korra superstar isn't so bad. At least her music isn't like those fake wannabes that use auto tune. She's really good playing the piano. She's kind of pretty too. Whoa wait a second, did I just say she was pretty? I'm with Asami. My eyes moved to Bolin he's love struck judging by those go-go eyes he's making right now.

Hours went by and the concert ended. Korra out back to the microphone and she began speaking.

"Ok now for the moment you've all been waiting for the contest. I want to thank all of you for entering. Now whoever I pick gets to spend a day with me tomorrow and take me on a tour around the city. The winner or winners can also ask questions about me and my music too. Now for the winner."

A guy put a small table with a big glass bowl full of white tickets. Korra put her hand in the bowl, drew out a white slip of paper opened it up and read it. It's not going to be us I know it. I thought to myself.

"Congratulations Mako and Bolin you guys won."

WHAT. We won that's a miracle. I followed Bolin up the stage, my face was still in utter shock.

"Congratulations you two." said Korra hugging each of us. When she hugged me she smelled like berries and vanilla. I caught a glimpse of Bolin's face he was smiling very widely. I sighed to myself. I'm never going to hear the end of this.

"Thank you all for coming. And have a safe night." said Korra and the curtains started closing.

We were backstage still standing in place. Korra started talking.

"So are you two brothers?"

"Um, yeah." I said stuttering I mentally slapped myself for that.

She smiled.

"Figures you two look a lot alike. So about tomorrow how 'bout I come to your place at 10 and we start out tour."

"Sure" said Bolin.

She and Bolin stared at me waiting for an answer.

"Ok." I said

"Okay see you guys tomorrow. Oh and the exit if the last door on the left. Bye."

"Bye." we both responded

"I can't believe we won Mako. See I told you so."

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

**(Korra's hotel room.)**

I couldn't help but think of that boy with the red scarf and golden eyes. He was kind of cute.


End file.
